Naruto, The Fairy of Wrath
by Draak D. Sol
Summary: Up for adoption


**Hello everybody! Demongod123 here and I am giving you my new Naruto Fairy Tail crossover. If you haven't read my new update for my fanfiction information, check it out before reading this.**

 **For those of you who did read it, welcome! So this is a Naruto, Fairy Tail, and elements of The Seven Deadly Sins. If you couldn't tell, Naruto is the Dragon's Sin of Wrath.**

 **The reason it's called 'The Fairy of Wrath' is that Naruto is the Sin of Wrath and a member of Fairy Tail. Oh before I forget, I changed the ninjatō to a katana instead.**

 **Summary: Legend has it that Zeref created seven powerful demons to kill him. He called them The Seven Deadly Sins. When they couldn't kill him, Zeref left them to grow stronger to kill him one day. Centuries later, the strongest Sin joins the strongest guild. Say hello to the Fairy of Wrath.**

 **Naruto, The Fairy of Wrath**

 **Chapter 1- Sin of Wrath**

 **~X481~**

In the middle of a large crater, a rather handsome dark haired man is with his clothes having several cuts and tears. This man is who they would later call **The Black Wizard** , Zeref.

Who would be crazy enough to battle him you may ask? Why a creation of his. 1 year ago, Zeref created seven demons based off of the seven deadly sins. Wrath, Lust, Pride, Greed, Envy, Sloth, and Gluttony.

Zeref created them from regular humans and waited for them to grow so they can kill him. So today, where it marks a year after the day of their creations, Zeref ordered them to kill him.

They agreed, but they wouldn't do it without their creator fighting back. So Zeref holds back 95% of his power against his creations. Zeref immobilized the six other ones and is currently fighting the strongest.

Above Zeref, a figure is seen with a blade in hand aimed to kill. He stands at 5'11" and has spiky blonde hair. His skin is a very light tan and his piercing blue eyes glaring at the mage below him. His cheeks adorne three whisker like scars on each cheek. He is a rather handsome character.

He is wearing what's left of a pair white pants, a leather belt, and black sandals. The rest of his body is without clothes except for the red sheathe at the left of his waist. His body is muscular, but not too much. Just enough that it suits his rather lean form. On his heart, is a tattoo that looks like a thin chinese dragon biting into it's own tail.

Is his hands is a katana. The blade is a midnight black color. The guard of the blade is shaped like six red dragon wings lined up in a circle. The hilt of the katana is wrapped by a red silk cloth. This blade is called the **Ryuu-kiba**. **(Seriously, is dragon fang translated into that?)**

This is The Dragon's Sin of Wrath and leader of the Sins.

"You cannot kill me with that strength Wrath. Use your full power like your siblings did." Zeref said as Wrath growled as his blade stabbed into Zeref. Wrath said nothing as he gripped his blade. "You we're never much of a talker, Wrath." Zeref said as Wrath charged Zeref.

" **Ittoryu: Great Raging Dragon.** " Wrath said as he slashed Zeref. The wound did nothing to the Black Wizard as the wound closed itself. "I see, you refuse to use it. You are more prideful than Pride." Zeref said as Wrath glared. "My name was Naruto." He said as Zeref slightly frowned. "I see you still use that name." Zeref said as he appeared behind Naruto.

"I wish to return to be human." Naruto said as he stabbed Zeref. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that Wrath." Zeref said as he grabbed Naruto by the neck. "I have to deal with what little emotion you have." Zeref said as his magic began to surround Naruto.

"Before I leave, I shall give you something to help kill me one day." Zeref said as he used his free hand to reach to Naruto's eyes. "I want you and the other Sins to kill me one day. So I shall help you with it." Zeref said as he pulled his eyes out. Before Naruto can regenerate, Zeref used him magic to create a new pair.

"Use this gift wisely Wrath." Zeref said as he pulled the katana out and left Naruto be and have the magic absorbed into him.

 **~X681~**

'Is there a purpose to my existence?' Naruto thought as he walked down an empty path. His looks hasn't changed. He is being covered by a black cloak with the hood covering his face. His katana is strapped to his side.

Zeref has gotten rid of all of his emotions. All except for his anger. Zeref hoped that it will finally let Naruto be his Sin. At least Zeref let Naruto remember his real name. Not like it will do him any good.

It has been 200 years since he last saw Zeref and the other Sins. he has started a journey to defeat the other Sins, get them to join him, and finally kill Zeref.

Right now, he is walking through a forest. All Naruto has been doing is traveling, and fighting in hopes of becoming stronger. Strong enough to kill Zeref. He knew that is not likely so he has been searching for the other Sins. Currently he has heard rumors of a man destroying villages so he thinks it's either Lust or Envy.

'I wonder if it is one of them.' Naruto thought as he stopped as he felt the wind getting stronger. 'That's strange.' Naruto thought as his cloak flapped behind him. As he walked forward, a small tornado formed and engulfed Naruto. 'This is magic, but where is the user?' Naruto thought as he heard a female voice bost.

"Aha! I found the killer!" A female voice said as she jumped from a tree and do some fancy flips in the air and land a few feet from Naruto. She is a rather petite woman who has shoulder-length reddish brown hair, honey colored eyes, and a rather pale complexion. She has a heart shaped face with a orange ribbon that keeps her hair up.

She is wearing a form fitting orange sundress with a pair of matching flats. "Killer?" Naruto asked as he waved his hand and the tornado disappeared. "..." She said nothing as Naruto sweatdropped. "Who are you?" Naruto asked as she looked at the Sin.

"I am a **Wind Mage** , my name is Jane Hopefield." Jane introduced herself as Naruto didn't really care. "Naruto." Naruto introduced himself as he began walked past her. "Wait! You're not gonna ask why I attacked you?!" Jane asked as Naruto turned around and siged.

"Why did you attack me, Jane?" Naruto asked as he didn't really care. "I am looking for the one who is destroying neighboring villages. You see, villages have been destroyed and my village fear that our's is gonna be next." Jane said as Naruto began walking again.

"Eh! You don't even care!?" Jane said as she ran in front of Naruto. "The one destroying the villages is the one I am trying to find." Naruto said as he regretted saying it. "Great! You can help us find him!" Jane said as she grabbed Naruto's cloaked hand as she began dragging the cloaked Naruto.

~X~ 

Ten minutes later, Jane and Naruto were walking down a path that is hidden from view by trees. "We are almost there." Jane said as she walked in front of Naruto. "Halt who goes there!" A voice boomed as they both looked up.

In a large tree, is a man hidden in the leaves. "It's just me! And I met someone who will help us!" Jane yelled as a gate appeared in front of them. 'A gate hidden by magic?' Naruto thought as they walked in.

As soon as he stepped foot in, Naruto was tackled to the ground as people dogpiled him. "Jane, why did you bring an outsider here?" A man asked as he walked up to the petite girl. He towers over her as Jane looked ip.

He stands at 6'4" and has sun tanned skin. His black hair is kept in a pony tail and his brown eyes are staring intensely at Jane. He isn't wearing a shirt and has on a pair of grey pants and has a broadsword strapped to his back.

"I am sorry Seth, but I believe he can help us." Jane said as Naruto threw the men off of him. "You! Who are you?" Seth as as he stood over the cloaked Naruto. "Someone who got dragged here." Naruto said Seth ripped off the cloak

Naruto is wearing a black headband to cover his eyes, a grey vest, a longsleeve black shirt, a pair of black combat pants and a pair of sandals. **Ryuu-kiba** is now strapped to the side of his pants.

"I mean it." Seth said as he drew his broadsword while the other men drew swords, daggers, and other various blades. Naruto began drawing **Ryuu-kiba** and Jane quickly ran in front of him.

"Stop stop stop! Seth, this is Naruto. I brought him here to help us catch the village destroyer." Jane said as they slowly began sheathing their weapons. "Very well, but that doesn't mean I trust the outsider." Seth said as he walked away, with the men following them. "Sorry about that, Seth doesn't take to kindly to outsiders. That's how he acted when I first arrived. Seth is actually the leader of the village" Jane said as she scratched the back of her head.

"..." Naruto said nothing as he stared at Jane. "You don't talk much, do you?" Jane asked the **Sin of Wrath**. "..." Naruto said nothing as Jane sweatdropped. "Well, actions do speak louder than words. Let me show you where you can stay." Jane said as she grabbed Naruto's hand and began to lead him away.

~X~

A few days later, Naruto and Jane are walking through the small village as Jane showed him around. "And here is where our hunters stay." Jane said as she showed Naruto a rather large building.

Jane told Naruto about her village. It's called Braveheart, and it is set in a few categories. First are the hunters, and fighters in the village. Second, there are some mages in healing and a few other useful magics. Third there are the workers who construct buildings, work in crops, and other things. Fourth and lastly there are the scholars who when learned enough, leave the village in order to make more money.

Surprisingly, Jane is with the hunters and fighters, considering her magic control is not that great. Jane told Naruto the time she accidentally destroyed a house when trying to use her **Wind Magic** to help dry clothes…

Right then and there, a group of fighters ran past them. "What's going on?" Jane asked as she stopped one. "We just received word that another village has been destroyed." He said as he began running with Jane and Naruto after him.

'If you are a Sin, you better have information on Zeref.' Naruto thought as he ran with Jane.

~X~

A few hours later, the group reached the remains of a small village. "Whatever did this, is a rather large creature." Seth said as he was crouching over a imprint on the ground. "Is it me, or does this footprint look like something we've never faced before?" Jane asked as along with the imprint is a clawed appendage mark. and as looks to be made by a large worm or snake.

"Maybe it's a rare creature. It's body would pay a high price on the market." Seth said as the others in the group agreed, except for Naruto. "By the looks of it, I am guessing it's around 10 meters in height." Naruto said as he looked over the footprint.

"Well there is no guessing on how big this thing is." Jane said as he ordered them to look around for anything else. Jane and Naruto partnered up as they inspected the destroyed homes. "Looks like something worked it's way from underground." Jane said as they found a home destroyed from the underneath.

"Wonder what made this?" Jane asked as she leaned over the edge. Feeling a slight rumble, Naruto grabbed Jane and jumped into the air. As he leaped into the air, a colossal snake jumped out and snapped its jaws at Naruto. **(It's Manda II.)**

"Ahh!" Jane yelled as Naruto carried her bridal style. As the serpent's jaws closed, Naruto kept it open as he used his legs. "Jane, if you have a trick, use it now." Naruto said as the serpent tried harder to close its jaws.

Jane nodded as she inhaled. " **Wild Tornado!** " Jane said as she sent a tornado down the throat of the serpent. It cocked its head back as it sent the duo flying away. Naruto crashed through what was left of the house, another house, and through a tree before he slid on the ground with a thud.

'If I was human, that would've really hurt.' Naruto thought as he pulled scraps of wood from his back. "Are you two okay!" Seth as he ran up to the two. "Other than some wood chips stuck in my back, I am ok." Naruto said as he pulled out another piece of wood out of his back. "A little scared, but alright." Jane said as she stood up and dusted herself off.

"What happened to everybody?" Jane asked as Naruto stood up. "They were eaten by the giant serpent. I was lucky enough to get away in time." Seth said as Naruto had his doubts.

~X~

Later that night, Naruto Jane and Seth set up camp for the night. "I wonder if we're safe from that serpent." Jane said as she sat next to Naruto. "I know we are close to it, isn't that right: Envy?" Naruto asked as Seth froze.

"Seems you figured me out, Wrath." Seth said as he stood and held his broadsword. "I'm not the leader of us for no reason." Naruto said as he stood and unsheathed **Ryuu-kiba**. Let's just say, Jane was confused.

"I'm surprised it took you so long to find one of us." Seth said as he appeared behind Naruto. "It's not like I can keep track of people I don't talk to." Naruto said as he put **Ryuu-kiba** at Seth's neck.

At the same time they jumped away as they prepared to fight. "Before we start, let me take out my **Sacred Treasure**." Seth said as he threw away the broadsword and reached to his mouth. What surprised Jane was the fact that a hilt popped out.

Pulling the hilt, the sword appeared to look like a standard jian. "You remember my blade, **Kusanagi** right?" Seth said as he swung the blade around. "You also remember **Ryuu-kiba**." Naruto said as he pointed his katana at his fellow Sin.

Jane stood silent as she has no idea what is going on. 'I better hide.' Jane thought as she ran into the trees. "I remember the only blade I couldn't cut down. I envy you for that." Seth said as he charged at Naruto.

" **Ittoryu: 36 Pound Cannon/Phantom Slash!** " Naruto and Seth said as they charged and clashed their blades. "Seems you haven't forgotten to train." Seth said as he tried to overpower Naruto. "Seems you have." Naruto said as he sweeped kicked Seth and slammed his elbow into his stomach.

"I may not be you, but I can handle myself well." Seth said as a snake shot out of his mouth and wrapped itself around Naruto's neck. Cutting the snake in half, Naruto was sent back by a foot to the chin.

" **Poison Gatling!** " Seth yelled as he sent balls of poison at Naruto. " **Wind Geyser!** " Naruto said as he let out a wave of air to propel himself into the air. " **Poison Dragon!** " Seth yelled as he sent a wave of poison in the shape of a dragon at Naruto.

" **Ittoryu: King Fang Slash**." Naruto said as he slashed the poison dragon with **Ryuu-kiba**. The katana cut through the dragon as he kicked Seth in the face. Naruto smacked Seth away as he slammed his foot in the side of Seth's head.

"You know, it's time I start getting serious." Seth said as some black markings formed from the back of his right shoulder. "Using that already? No wonder you envy me." Naruto said as Seth charged at him. Naruto blocked him with his katana as Seth gritted his teeth.

Naruto hit Seth in the back of the knee with his sheath as Seth slightly bucked. Naruto then flipped as he smacked his foot into Seth's chin. " **Nitoryu: Twin Great Fangs**." Naruto said as he swung at Seth with his katana and sheath.

" **Phantom Fang!** " Seth yelled as he swung **Kusanagi** at Naruto. Blocking with **Ryuu-kiba** , Naruto hit Seth's side with his sheath. Seth rolled to the side as he glared at Naruto. "You aren't taking me seriously, are you Wrath?" Seth said as the black markings took over ¼ of his body.

"No, no I'm not." Naruto said as Seth began growling in anger. 'What is going on?' Jane thought as she peered from behind a tree. " **Great Poison Dragon!** " Seth yelled as he sent a larger dragon made of poison at Naruto.

" **Wind Maelstrom**." Naruto said as he swung his arms in a circle and sent a large wave of wind to counter the poison. The wind was able to tear through the poison as the wind made Seth go back a few meters.

"Now, how about I start trying?" Naruto asked as Seth glared. "You haven't taken me seriously!?" Seth yelled as he grit his teeth. "You really are the Sin of Envy." Naruto said as he and Seth charged at each other. As of now, the battle of two Sins is beginning.

 **Done! I hope you all liked the first chapter of this new fanfiction! If you all have any ideas, leave a review or PM me. This has been Demongod123, and I will see you all later.**


End file.
